No Other
by LuluoChan
Summary: Sasuke merasa sangat membenci wanita itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika wanita itu benar-benar telah pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Sasuke?. Apa yang Sasuke rasakan ketika kehilangan wanita yang ternyata sangat berarti dalam hidupnya?. Penyesalan? Ya, Sasuke sangat menyesal. Kini, tidak ada lagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata dalam hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

^^My New Fic^^

' _SAD ENDING'_

* * *

 _ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

 _ **Hinata's POV**_

Aku melangkah dengan terburu-buru dengan tangan yang memegang sekotak bento makan siang, aku terus melangkah menuju atap sekolah dan tak lupa senyuman yang menghiasi wajahku. Sesampainya disana, aku mencari sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah kekasihku.

Nah, aku menemukannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu sedang duduk dengan tangan yang terus memainkan iPhone miliknya, ku lihat matanya menatap serius ke arah layar iPhone nya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun" aku memanggilnya seraya berjalan menghampiri. Duduk perlahan disamping pria yang sangat kucintai ini.

"Hn" dia menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Ini, mari ku suapi" aku membuka tutup kotak bento ku yang berwarna biru, menganbil satu onigiri lalu mengarahkan ke mulutnya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapanku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintai Sasuke, walau aku merasa Sasuke sudah tidak menganggapku lagi.

"Hari ini temani aku ke toko buku setelah pulang sekolah ya Sasuke-kun" aku mulai menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Tidak bisa" jawabnya dingin.

"ehh k-kenapa?" aku mulai sedih mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan.

"Aku ada urusan penting" Sasuke mengubah posisinya sedikit menjauh dariku, ku rasa dia tidak suka saat aku bersandar padanya.

"Urusan apa?" aku mulai kembali bertanya dengan nada gemetar.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya memandang sedih punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dalam penglihatanku. Aku tertunduk lemas, mataku serasa panas, hatiku benar-benar terasa sesak dan sakit.

' _tes_ '

Airmata ku mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku, dan tidak berhenti mengalir. Sasuke, dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku menyukainya sejak kelas 1 SMP, saat itu kami teman sekelas. Dan betapa mengejutkannya saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia menyukai. Kami pun menjadi sepasang kekasih- yang bahagia.

Kini kami kelas 2 SMA di Konoha High School, satu sekolah tapi beda kelas. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai pada akhirnya aku merasakan ada yang berubah pada diri Sasuke. Dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal. Sikapnya berubah dingin, tidak peduli padaku dan bahkan akhir-akhir ini dia sering membentakku.

'Apakah mungkin Sasuke-kun bosan padaku?' aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku selalu menepis prasangka buruk pada Sasuke. Jujur, aku merindukan Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang selalu berkata lembut padaku, Sasuke yang selalu mencium ku dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang selalu memeluk ku secara diam-diam, Sasuke yang selalu menggendongku, Sasuke yang selalu membuat kejutan indah padaku, Sasuke yang menenangkan diriku saat ku sedih dan Sasuke yang selalu membuatku merona saat dia menggodaku.

' _Sungguh, aku ingin Sasuke-kun yang dulu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku mempercepat langkahku saat melewati koridor sekolah yang hampir dipenuhi banyak siswi gila. Aku benci saat mereka meneriaki namaku. Aku tahu kalau aku itu tampan, jadi jelas saja banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai diriku. Narsis? cih tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **^^RnR^^**

 **Review kalian adalah motivasi untukku**


	2. Chapter 2

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke's POV_

 _Aku mempercepat langkahku saat melewati koridor sekolah yang hampir dipenuhi banyak siswi gila. Aku benci saat mereka meneriaki namaku. Aku tahu kalau aku itu tampan, jadi jelas saja banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukai diriku. Narsis? cih tidak, tapi itulah kenyataannya._

.

.

Langkahku terhenti saat berpapasan dengan gadis yang akhri-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikiranku, dialah Haruno Sakura. Gadis musim semi yang telah membuat ku jatuh cinta- lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, jadi bagaimana? jadi tidak kita pergi sepulang sekolah nanti?" Sakura bertanya sambil bergelayut manja padaku, tapi sungguh aku menyukainya.

"tentu saja" jawabku jawabku sambil menyentil pelan keningnya.

"huh, sakit tahu" rengek Sakura dengan bibir yang mengerucut, lebih tepatnya dia sedang cemberut. Aku hanya terkekeh dan itu membuat dirinya semakin cemberut.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata? aku takut dia melihat kita" ucapnya lirih, Sakura mulai mencengkram kuat lengan kananku.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali, jangan sebut namanya saat kita sedang bersama" kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi Sa-..."

"Cukup Sakura! jangan sebut nama gadis bodoh itu lagi" aku sedikit membentaknya, itu langsung membuat Sakuta terdiam. Aku tidak suka saat Sakura menunduk seperti itu, dengan cepat aku memeluknya, merengkuh tubuh yang beraroma strawberry ini.

"Maaf" ucapnya lirih, dia langsung memeluk ku.

Mungkin kalian akan beranggapan kalau aku selingkuh, baiklah aku akui itu. Aku sudah tidak betah dan bosan pada gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Hinata lagi semenjak aku mengenal Sakura. Aku dan Sakura baru 1 bulan menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Awalnya Sakura selalu menolak diriku karena perasaan tidak enak kepada Hinata, tapi akhirnya Sakura menerimaku.

Dan soal Hinata, aku memutuskan berselingkuh karena aku merasa terlalu 'monoton' jika bersamanya. Sebenarnya sejak aku jadian dengan Sakura, aku berencana memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hinata, tapi Sakura selalu melarangku. Sakura merasa kasihan pada Hinata, baiklah aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah muak jika bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

 _ **Hinata's POV**_

'Akhirnya selesai juga piket hari ini' aku bersorak riang dalam hati. Dengan segera aku meraih tas hitam milikku kemudian melangkah berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Aku bersenandung kecil, sesekali terlintas dipikiran ku tentang Sasuke. Kadang terasa begitu sakit, kadang terasa membahagiakan.

Langkah riangku tiba-tiba berhenti setelah mata amethyst ku menangkap sosok sepasang manusia yang sedang berjalan bergandengan.

'Sasuke'

Hatiku terasa sesak, sangat sangat sangat sesak. Melihat seorang pria yang sangat ku cintai tengah menggandeng gadis lain, dan dia adalah Sakura. Airmata ku mulsi menetes, kakiku terasa lemah, jantung seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, berusaha melangkah menjauh dari sana, isak tangisku mulai terdengar kencang. Hatiku, benar-benar telah hancur.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

Ku buka perlahan pintu apartemen milikku. Sesekali aku tersenyum karena mengingat keseruan dan kesenangan hari ini yang kulakukan bersama Sakura. Kami bersenang-senang ditaman hiburan Konoha, disana terdapat banyak wahana dan segala permainan seru. Aku benar-benar bahagia bersamanya.

Ponselku berdering, itu menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'Ck, pasti Hinata' pikirku, dengan cepat ku raih iPhone ku dan membukanya.

'Dobe'

Aku menyerengit, ternyata dari si bodoh Naruto. Aku memeriksa baik-baik semua pesan masuk, tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Hinata. Aku sedih? Haha! Tentu saja tidak, aku senang dia tidak menggangguku.

.

.

.

 ** _Hinata's POV_**

Aku berpikir untuk tidak sekolah hari ini, tapi Neji-Nissan terus saja memaksaku. Aku melangkah lemas ke gerbang sekolah, memasuki sekolah dengan keputus-asaan.

Hatiku masih terasa sakit atas kejadian kemarin, mataku menjadi sedikit bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, kadang aku merasa bahwa aku adalah gadis bodoh yang terlalu mencintai seorang pria yang mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Aku langsung dudu manis dibangku pojok kelas, itu adalah mejaku. Seorang pria berambut kuning menghampiriku.

"Pagi Hinata-chan" sapa Naruto dengan senyuman lebar khas nya.

"P-pagi Naruto-kun" sahutku seraya mencoba ikut tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" wajah Naruto memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun" tentu saja aku berbohong, mana mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel pertanda masuk berdering. Siswa-siswi mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama dikelasku hari ini adalah pelajaran biologi, yang diajarkan oleh Orochimaru-Sensei. Biasanya aku sangat menyukai pelajaran ini, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu tak bersemangat.

"Sasuke-kun" gumamku lirih.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, teman-teman sekelasku mulai berhamburan keluar, menyisakan diriku berdua dengan Sakura. Ya, kami memang sekelas.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **^^ RnR ^^**

 **Review kalian adalah motivasiku**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sasuke's POV_**

 _Bel istirahat berbunyi, teman-teman sekelasku mulai berhamburan keluar, menyisakan diriku berdua dengan Sakura. Ya, kami memang sekelas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke-kun" dia menghampiriku dan berdiri tepat disamping mejaku. Aku meraih tangan putihnya, ku genggam dengan erat.

"Kau pasti akan makan siang dengan Hinata" ucap Sakura pelan, mata emerald nya menayap sendu ke arahku.

"Tidak, aku akan makan siang bersamamu" aku langsuung bangkit, lalu berdiri dihadapannya.

"hah? apa?" Sakura terlihat kaget. Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian sedikit merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahku ke arah wajahnya.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar kelas. Melewati banyak tatapn curiga siswa-siswi, ya karena selama ini yang mereka tahu adalah aku berpacaran dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, lepas. Aku takut Hinata melihat kita" Sakura mulai berusaha melepaskan genggamanku, tentu saja aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Biarkan saja dia melihatnya. Dengan begitu, dia akan sadar kalau aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi" sahutku dingin, itu cukup membuat Sakura terdiam.

'Kantin'

Kami segera mencari meja kosong, setelah memesan makanan, kami langsung duduk dengan posisi berhadapan. Sakura mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal kepadaku, aku hanya diam mendengarkan dan sesekali aku terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar ceritanya.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku krtika ku merasakan ponselku berdering.

'Palingan dari gadis bodoh itu' batinku.

'Aniki?'

Ck, ternyata dari Itachi. Aku sedikit heran, sudah semenjak kemarin tidak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Hinata. Biasanya setiap lima menit sekali dia akan mengirim pesan tidak penting yang langsung memenuhi 'inbox' pesanku. Dan biasanya saat istirahat seperti ini, Hinata akan sibuk mencari diriku. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan dari tadi pagi aku belum melihatnya sama sekali. Bukan bermaksud khawatir atau sedih, tapi aku sangat senang jika dia tidak mengangguku.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku sengaja tidak membawa bekal hari ini, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dikelas saar istirahat. Pikiranku berkecamuk dan hatiku masih terasa sangat sesak, sesekali airmata membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kecuali mungkin aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Hinata, tadi aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dikantin" Ino berlari ke arahku, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Benarkah? itu bagus" sahutku lirih. Aku melipat kedua tanganku diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Hinata kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Ino menyentuh dan mengusap punggungku.

"Kau tahu Ino, aku merasa Sasuke sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" airmata ku kembali pecah, aku mulai terisak.

"Hinata jangan menangis~ Dasar Uchiha bodoh! Lancang sekali dia berselingkuh"

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ino.

'Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan sudah tiga hari juga Hinata tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapanku. Dia juga tidak mengirimi ku pesan, saat disekolah pun aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Apakah ia sadar kalau aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi? Apakah Hinata juga telah berselingkuh seperti yang aku lakukan padanya? Kalaupun iya, aku sudah tidak peduli.

Aku turun perlahan dari mobil sport hitam milikku, melangkah pelan memasuki sekolah elit yang terkenal ini.

"Hinata-chan! Gaara mencarimu"

Langkah ku terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan cempreng Ino. Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara dan sekarang aku mendapati sosok gadis yang sangat aku kenal. Dia sedang berdiri dengan membawa tumpukkan buku dalam pelukannya. Aku meulai menejamkan alat pendengaranku, aku ingin mendengar apa yang sedang Hinata dan Ino bicarakan.

"Gaara mencarimu. dia menunggu mu di UKS"

"U-untuk apa d-dia mencariku?"

"Entahlah. aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Gaara merindukanmu Hinata-chan"

"M-mana mungkin"

"Sudahlah cepat sana pergi"

Hinata mulai melangkah pergi, dan sepertinya dia menuju UKS.

"Cih, ternyata kau selingkuh juga" gumamku, aku terus mengikutinya secara diam-diam dari belakang. Aku segera bersembunyi ketika melihat sosok berambut merah yang didekati Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Sesekali aku melihat Gaara tertawa dan Hinata tersenyum. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhku. Tanganku mengepal keras, jantungku berdetak kencang, gigiku menggeretak dan~ hatiku merasa sesak. Aku cemburu? entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali meninju wajah pria bermata jade itu lalu menyeret Hinata pergi dari sana. Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera berlalu dari sana. Jika aku terus-terusan disana, mungkin aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol diriku lagi.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku menggenggam erat boneka manekin kecil pemberian Gaara. Boneka yang sangat mirip dengankun Gaara bilang dia memesannya khusus untuk diriku. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, dengan sesegera mungkin aku menghindar dan bersembunyi. Aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Bayangannya selalu muncul dalam pikiranku.

"Disini kau rupanya"

Mataku membelalak kaget mendengar suara tersebut, aku benar-benar hapal suara itu

"S-Sasuke-kun?" aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan mendapati sosok pria yang sangat kurindukan sedang berdiri menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Wow, lihat! Apakah itu adalah pemberian dari si 'Rambut Merah'?!" Sasuke mengambil dengan kasar boneka kecil tersebut, lalu melemparnya sampai pecah. Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Jadi, kau berselingkuh Hinata?" pertanyaan dingin yang Sasuke lontarkan membuat dirku tercekat.

'Aku? Selingkuh? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling darimu? Bahkan kau yang menduakanku Sasuke-kun' jeritku dalam hati.

"T-tidak S-Sasuke-kun! A-aku dan G-Gaara-kun hanya berteman" aku benar-benar takut. Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami, dia mulai menghimpit tubuhku.

"Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Gaara-kun', itu sangat romantis" bisiknya ditelingaku, secara perlahan aku berusaha mendorong dadanya untuk menjauh.

"A-aku tidak s-selingkuh"

"Jangan bohong!" Sasuke semakin membentakku.

"A-aku t-tidak selingkuh t-..." aku tidak bisa menlanjutkan kata-kataku. Saat aku ingin berkata kalau dialah yang selingkuh, tiba-tiba lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak ingin dan tidak bisa menyakiti hati Sasuke, jadi mungkin jika lebih baik aku saja yang merasakannya.

"Kalau aku melihat dirimu lagi bersama 'Setan Merah' itu, maka aku akan membunuhnya" Sasuke sedikit mencengkram kuat lenganku, dan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Aku dapat melihat tatapannya yang penuh amarah dan kekeselan.

'Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun cemburu?' lagi-lagi aku berpikir hal konyol seperti itu.

"A-aku akan m-menjauhi Gaara-kun"

"Terus saja kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu!" Sasuke kembali membentakku, setelah itu ia langsung pergi berlalu meninggalku yang hanya bisa menangis.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Setelah insiden tadi pagi, moodd ku langsung berubah buruk. Hatiku masih terasa sangat kesal melihat Hinata dengan dengan si 'Rambut Merah' itu.

'Mungkingkah aku cemburu?' Cih, aku menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Toh, aku kan sudah tidak mencintai Hinata lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar benci melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **^^ RnR ^^**_

 _ **Review kalian adalah mitovasi ku**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hajimemashite^^_

 _Author masih bingung mau bikin ending yang kaya gimana? -'_

 _Antara Hinata yang berpaling dari Sasuke atau Hinata yang meninggal? :D_

 _Aku butuh pendapat kalaian semua!_

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Sasuke's POV_

 _Setelah insiden tadi pagi, moodd ku langsung berubah buruk. Hatiku masih terasa sangat kesal melihat Hinata dengan dengan si 'Rambut Merah' itu._  
 _'Mungkingkah aku cemburu?' Cih, aku menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Toh, aku kan sudah tidak mencintai Hinata lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar benci melihat kedekatan mereka berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke-kun" aku sedikit kaget saat Sakura memanggilku, dia langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk kosong disebelahku, mengisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk disampingku.

"Kulihat sejak pelajaran dimulai kau kelihatan tidak fokus Sasuke-kun. kenapa? apa kau ada masalah?" Sakura bertanya, tangan halusnya menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis dan hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Saat aku sedang fokus mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja alat pendengarku tidak sengaja mendangar...

"Oi Gaara! sepertinya kau sedang dekat dengan Hinata?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

" Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukannya Hinata adalah kekasinya Sasuke?"

"Kau masih beranggapan seperti itu. Lihat saja setiap hari, Sasuke selalu berdua dengan seorang gadis yang kalau tidak salah adalah teman sekelasnya juga"

"Ah benar juga. Jadi, apa kau akan merebutnya dari Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memilikinya, memiliki Hinata seorang"'

Telingaku terasa panas. Lagi-lagi hatiku bergejolak marah karena mendengar perbincangan tak berguna tadi. Dengan cepat, aku segera bangkit meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ada urusan penting.

.

'Ketemu'

Aku berhasil menemukan Hinata, dia sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Ino. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung menyeret Hinata.

"Hey kau apa-apaan Sasuke?! Lepaskan Hinata" gadis pirang itu berusaha mencegahku.

"Menjauhlah atau akan kubunuh kau!" ancam ku dengan nada dingin.

"I-Ino aku t-tidak apa-apa su-..."

"Diamlah!" bentakku, kutatap tajam sepasang mata amethyst miliknya.

Aku menyeret kasar tubuh Hinata ke atap sekolah. Ku hempaskan dengan keras tubuh mungilnya ke tembok. Kulihat dia sepertinya ketakutan, tubuh mungilnya gemetar, kepalanya tertunduk, dan aku dapat mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis" aku mulai emndekatinya, memenjarakan tubuh gemetarnya dengan kedua tangan kekarku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Hinata, jauhi Gaara!" suara bariton ku terdengar saperti akan meledak.

"A-aku t-tidak mendekatinya l-lagi S-Sasuke-kun, sungguh aku t-tidak berbohong" aku benci saat mendengar dia bebricara gagap seperti itu.

"Apa kau ingin benar-benar aku marah padamu Hinata heh?!" aku mencengkram kasar dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatap mataku.

"M-maaf S-Sasuke-kun, maafkan a-aku"

"Aku sudah muak padamu Hinata" saat aku mengatakan itu, Hinata terperangah mendengarnya, airmata nya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-aku s-sangat m-mencintaimu S-Sasuke-kun" ucapnya lirih, Hinata mencoba memelukku tapi aku kembali mendorong tubuh kecilnya menjauh dariku.

"Buktikkan kalau kau memang mencintaiku, jauhi 'Setan Merah' itu" aku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya berdiam diri, isak tangisnya dapat kudengar dengan jelas tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan tangan mengepal keras, kini sasaranku adalah 'Setan Merah' itu. Kulihat dia sedang duduk membaca buku bersama teman-temannya. Dengan langkah cepat, aku hampiri Gaara dan...

' _Bughhh'_

Aku meninju tepat diwajahku. Sebagian temannya langsung menarik tubuhku, dan sebagian lagi berhamburan ke arah Gaara yang terhempas lumayan jauh.

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? kenapa kau memukul Gaara?"

"Kau bangsat Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?"

Teman-teman 'Setan Merah' itu mulai mencaci maki diriku. Aku hanya diam, aku hanya terus menatap mata jade itu yang terus menatap balik ke arahku.

"Kau! Jauhi Hinata!" jari telunjuk ku menunjuk tepat didepan wajahnya. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Gaara malah menyeringai.

"Tidak akan, dan tidak akan pernah. Aku akan memilikinya, memiliki cintanya" Gaara masih menyeringai sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya, kulihat ada darah yang menempel disana.

"Berengsek!" umpatku, tanganku mengepal dengan keras.

"Kau yang berengsek Sasuke!" cih, memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapa, beraninya menghinaku seperti itu.

"Kau telah menduakan Hinata, kau telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya! jadi kau lah yang berengsek!" aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi menjauh dari sana, namun lagi-lagi aku mendengar teriakan Gaara...

"Kau ingat baik-baik Sasuke! kau akan menyesal telah menyakiti Hinata, kau telah membunuhnya secara perlahan"

aku mencoba tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya barusan, aku langsung melenggang pergi menuju kelasku.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku hanya bisa melamun atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, dan itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Sikap Sasuke semakin kasar padaku.  
'Haruskah aku berpaling darinya?' tiba-tiba terlintas hal seperti itu dipikiranku. Dengan segera aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu dan tidak akan pernah. Hatiku benar-benar terasa perih, rasanya begitu sulit untuk bernapas, begitu sakit.

Bel pulang berdering, aku meraih tas ku dan langsung menuju keluar kelas. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersandar ditembok dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didalam saku celananya. Aku kembali melangkah dengan gemetar, ku tundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.  
'Aku berharap dia tidak melihatku, Kami-Sama' aku terus berdoa dalam hati, dan terus mengendap-ngendap berjalan malaluinya. Aku melirik ke arah wajah Sasuke, matanya sedang terpejam.

"kau mau kabur dariku heh?"

Aku tercekat, aku menelan ludah dan kembali membalikkan badanku. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

"A-aku t-tidak kabur" jawabku, dengan penuh kebaranian aku menatap mata onyx nya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dengan kasar.

"Kau pulang bersamaku" kata-katanya terdengar dingin, aku hanya menurut dan tidak mau berontak. Jemari besar miliknya memasuki jemari kecilku, Sasuke menggandeng tanganku. Telapak tangan kasarnya menggenggam tanganku begitu erat, aku tersenyum miris saat mengingat kapan terakhir kali Sasuke menggandeng tanganku, itu sudah lama sekali, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti. Aku sedikit bahagia, sudah lama sekali aku dan Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Kami berjalan beriringan dikoridor sekolah menuju parkiran mobil. Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, mematikan alarm mobil dan segera menyuruhku masuk.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang bebricara. Aku hanya diam, begitupun Sasuke. Aku sedikit canggung, padahal saat dulu kami selalu bercerita banyak hal jika sedang berduaan didalam mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke.

Tunggu dulu, ini bukan arah pulang kerumahku tapi ini adalah...

"K-kita ke apatemen mu S-Sasuke-kun?" aku bertanya, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, dia tidak menjawab.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi, Sasuke kembali menggandeng tanganku. Aku melirik ke arah wajahnya, aku bisa lihat tatapan dinginnya dengan aura menyeramkan menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku senang bisa kembali berduaan dengan Sasuke, setidaknya aku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan. Walau mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku bersyukur karena dia masih menginginkan aku untuk berada disampingnya, setidaknya dia 'masih belum' mengusirku pergi dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku menggandeng tangan kecil milik Hinata, aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, kulihat Hinata hanya diam dan kepalanya terus tertunduk. Poni biru tua nya sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuatku sulit memandang wajah manisnya. Baiklah, aku akui kalau Hinata itu jauh lebih manis dibanding Sakura. Tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada tubuh Sakura, dia jauh lebih lembut daripada Sakura, dan banyak sekali kelebihan yang Hinata punya melebihi diri Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bosan padanya, aku merasa cintaku perlahan memudar pada Hinata, itu sebabnya aku selingkuh. Dan soal perasaan, aku kembali menimang-nimang hal itu.  
'Apakah aku masih mencintainya?'  
Aku terus memikirkan hal itu, argghhhh! itu benar-benar membuatku stres.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **^^ RnR ^^**_

 ** _Review kalian adalah penyemangatku^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hajimemashite!**_

Maafkan author kalau kalian banyak menemukan typo dan maafkan juga kalau chap nya terlalu pendek^^

di chap ini Gaara belum muncul, tapi di chap selanjutnya Gaara akan datang dengan membawa banyak kebahagiaan untuk Hinata.

Dan soal Sasuke, emh entahlah. Author belum menemukan hukuman yang tepat untuk si 'tampan'.

* * *

 _ **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

* * *

 _ **Sasuke's POV**_

 _Aku menggandeng tangan kecil milik Hinata, aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya, kulihat Hinata hanya diam dan kepalanya terus tertunduk. Poni biru tua nya sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuatku sulit memandang wajah manisnya. Baiklah, aku akui kalau Hinata itu jauh lebih manis dibanding Sakura. Tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada tubuh Sakura, dia jauh lebih lembut daripada Sakura, dan banyak sekali kelebihan yang Hinata punya melebihi diri Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bosan padanya, aku merasa cintaku perlahan memudar pada Hinata, itu sebabnya aku selingkuh. Dan soal perasaan, aku kembali menimang-nimang hal itu. 'Apakah aku masih mencintainya? Aku terus memikirkan hal itu, argghhhh! itu benar-benar membuatku stres._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kubuka pintu apartemen, aku masih menggandengnya, aku menyuruh Hinata duduk disofa dan segera ku pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar.

Ku hempaskan tabuhku ke ranjang besar dikamarku, mataku terpejam, tiba-tiba terbayang wajah cantik Sakura diotakku.  
"Sakura" gumamku pelan. Dengan segera ku raih iPhone ku, ku nyalakan layarnya, kupandangi wallpaper ponsel yang menggunakan foto Sakura. Aku tersenyum, ya untuk sekarang ini hanya Sakura lah yang bisa membuatku tersenyum. Foto Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, dia tersenyum dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah membentuk lengkungan seperti senyuman.

Lagi-lagi otakku memikirkan dua perempuan yang hadir dalam hidupku. Yang pertama Hinata, kemudian Sakura. Keduanya berstatus sebagai 'kekasih' ku, tapi aku tidak mencintainya keduanya, aku hanya mencintai Sakura~ Gadis periang berambut pink yang membuatku hidupku jauh lebih berwarna. Tidak seperti Hinata, gadis itu selalu membuatku kesal~ cih, benar-benar gadis bodoh yang memuakkan. Mungkin aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku hanya diam duduk mematung disofa, Sasuke meninggalkanku dan dia masuk kekamarnya. Aku menghela napas panjang, ku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dulu Sasuke sering mengajakku ke apartemennya, bukan untuk belajar bersama malainkan menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti memasak bersama, menonton film bersama atau bermain PS bersamanya.  
'Aku benar-benar menginginkan hubunganku seperti dulu Kami-Sama'  
Aku berdoa dalam hati, mataku terpejam, airmataku pun ikut menetes.

' _cklekk'_

Aku menoleh, Sasuke berjalan menghampiriku dan sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi. Sasuke hanya menggunakan boxer hitam dengan handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya, rambut hitam nya yang masih basah menyebabkan banyak tetesan embun disetiap ujung rambutnya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis miliknya yang menggoda banyak kaum hawa- termasuk diriku. Sasuke duduk disampingku, aku tidak berani menoleh kearahnya, aku masih terlalu takut.

"Aku lapar" Sasuke menyentuh poniku, mata kami saling bertemu, dan aku rasa pipiku mulai memerah.

"A-aku akan m-memasak untukmu" aku segera bangkit dari duduk dan berlari kedapur. Jantungku selalu berdegup cepat jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang menjadi merah, tidak seharusnya aku merona seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Ku perhatikan baik-baik Hinata yang sedang memasak. Aku memandanginya dari belakang, seperti nya dia tidak tahu jika aku sedang memperhatikannya. Mata kelamku menatap intens tubuh Hinata yang tertutupi seragam sekolah. Sesekali pinggulnya bergoyang, membuat rok pendeknya tersingkap keatas dan aku bisa melihat jelas celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih.  
Dengan langkah senyap, aku mendekatinya, berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Ku lingkarkan tanganku pada pinggang rampingnya, sepertinya Hinata terperangah karena aku memeluk nya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku lapar dan ingin memakanmu Hinata" bisikku parau tepat ditelinganya, aku bisa melihat rona merah mulai menjalar dipipi nya yang chubby.

"S-Sasuke-kun a-aku s-sedang memasak, j-jangan ganggu" Hinata mulai berontak. Aku tidak peduli, aku tetap memeluknya, membenamkan wajahku dilehernya yang jenjang dan putih, mencium dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun l-lepas"

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar sekali" ku hembuskan napasku dilehernya, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit kegelian.

"I-ini hampir s-selesai, k-kau tunggulah dimeja makan" kulepaskan pelukannya, dan segera duduk manis menunggu makanan yang telah Hinata buatkan. Kalau soal masakan, lebih baik kalian jangan bertanya. Rasanya sungguh sangat lezat, tiada yang dapat menandinginya, bahkan Sakura pun tidak terlalu hebat dalam hal memasak.  
Hinata menghampiriku dengan membawa nampan yang berisi piring-piring yang terdapat makanan, dia meletakkan piring-piring itu secara perlahan dimeja, menatanya dengan rapi. Aku melihat ada teriyaki, sushi dan yakiniku, ah juga terdapat suama. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mulai melahap satu per satu makanan yang telah disediakan Hinata. Mataku melirik ke arahnya, Hinata tersenyum tulus ke kepadaku. Bibir merah ranumnya membentuk lengkungan senyum, matanya hampir menyipit, dan pipi chubby nya yang semakin terlihat jelas jika sedang tersenyum.

' _DEG'_

Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat, dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku. Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit miris ketika melihat senyuman itu, ketika aku membayangkan kalau aku menduakannya, ketika aku membayangkan bahwa aku telah berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Aku mengontrol diriku, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Hinata. Saat aku mulai kembali makan dengan tenang, terdengar ponsel berdering, dan itu bukan milikku melainkan milik Hinata.  
Aku kembali memandang kearahnya, Hinata tidak mengangkat telepon tersebut, kuperhatikan baik-baik dia seperti ketakutan. Ada yang tidak beres disini, aku menyerengit heran, tanpa bertanya aku segera merampas iPhone putih miliknya.

"S-Sasuke-kun k-kembalikan" Hinata berusaha merebutnya kembali, aku langsung mentapnya tajam, dan itu membuat Hinata tertunduk. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke layar ponselnya.

'Gaara?'

Dadaku kembali terasa sesak, amarahku kembali memuncak, kekesalan yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhku membuat diriku langsung membanting ponsel milik Hinata.

"Sudah kubilangjauhi dia!" ku pukul dengan keras meja makanku, sontak meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu langsung pecah seketika. Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetaran, tapi sungguh aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah benar-benar kesal pada gadis yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku ini.

"Apa kau tuli Hinata?! jawab aku!" aku menyeret tubuh mungilnya kekamarku, menghempaskannya dengan kencang ke tepi ranjang kayu meringis seraya mengusap pinggangnya, dia mulai menangis, dan aku benci airmatanya itu.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Pinggangku terasa sangat sakit karena benturan cukup keras dengan tepi ranjang keras milik Sasuke. Airmataku kembali menetes, aku benar-benar cengeng. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Sasuke mencengkram daguku, memaksaku agar menatap wajahnya.

"Kau yang meminta Hinata, kau meminta agar aku membunuh 'Setan' itu! Aku sudah memperingatmu bukan?! tapi sepertinya kau tidak menghiraukan itu"

' _Plakkk'_

Satu tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kananku, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke menampar dengan kencang pipiku, rasa perih mulai menjalar dengan hebat, bekas merah membekas dengan jelas bahkan mungkin terlihat kebiruan. Aku terus menunduk, satu tanganku menutup mulut untuk menahan isak tangisku yang mulai terdengar kencang, sedangkan satu tanganku yang lain memegang sebelah pipiku yang terasa sangat perih.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu Hinata! kau memuakkan!" Sasuke meninggalkanku dikamarnya setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, perkataan yang langsung menyayat hatiku. Dia membanting dengan keras saat menutup pintu kamarnya.

Didalam kamar yang bernuansa serba abu-abu ini, hanya terdengar isakan tangis seorang perempuan. Seorang perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata- itu diriku. Aku yang sangat mempedulikan Sasuke padahal dia selalu mengabaikanku, aku yang selalu berusaha untuk ada disamping Sasuke padahal dia tidak pernah lagi menyisihkan sedikitpun waktunya untukku, aku yang selalu tersenyum padahal Sasuke selalu menyakitiku, aku yang selalu memaafkan Sasuke padahal dia terus saja mengulangi kesalahannya. Dan aku, seprang perempuan yang sangat mencintai seorang pria yang telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dariku.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Kubanting dengan keras pintu kamarku, napasku memburu, dan hatiku juga terasa sakit. Arghhhh! aku benar-benar frustasi. Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada gadis bodoh itu? Haruskah aku menyudahi hubungan sialan ini dengan dirinya? Tidak! aku tidak mau melepasnya dulu! Walau aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan Hinata, aku merasakan sebagian dari hati kecilku belum msu melepaskan dirinya. Ku jambak dengan keras rambut hitamku, aku benar-benar kacau hari ini.

' _Tettt'_

Aku menyerengit, bel berbunyi, itu artinya ada seseorang didepan pintu apartemenku. Sialan! siapa lagi yang ikut-ikutan membuatku kesal dengan datang bertamu disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Aku tarik napas panjang, aku melangkah pelan dan membukakan pintu apartemen.

"Hai Sasuke-kun"

Sakura? Untuk apa dia kesini? Emh aku bukan bermaksud tidak senang dia datang ketempatku, tapi ini benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat. keadaan apartemen ku sedang sangat kacau; meja makan pecah, makanan berserakan dilantai, keadaan diriku yang berantakan, dan ditambah lagi didalam kamarku ada Hinata yang sepertinya masih menangis.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya lalu menggenggam tanganku.

'Mungkin dengan kehadiran Sakura akan membuat diriku jauh lebih tenang' pikirku. Aku menggandeng tangannya masuk, sepertinya Sakura terperangah saat melihat meja makan kaca milikku yang pecah.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi Sasuke-kun? kenapa meja nya pecah? apa ada orang yang mengobrak-mengabrik apartemenmu?" Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir, aku meresponnya dengan menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dibereskan Sakura" aku mencegahnya saat Sakura mulai berjongkok untuk memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan, aku kembali meraih tangannya, dan membawanya untuk duduk disofa.

"Benarkah tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Sakura menyentuh kedua pipiku dan aku kembali merespon dengan hanya mengangguk.

' _Cklekk'_

Pintu kamar terbuka, aku melihat Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit bengkak mungkin karena habis menangis, rambutnya juga agak berantakan, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak baik.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hajimemashite^^_**

 ** _author update kilat nih :D tapi mungkin besok belum bisa update kilat lagi, karena ceritanya belum diketik- inspirasinya juga belum dapat :D_**

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _'Cklekk'_

 _Pintu kamar terbuka, aku melihat Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit bengkak mungkin karena habis menangis, rambutnya juga agak berantakan, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak baik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"H-Hinata?" Sakura terlihat kaget saat melihat keberadaan Hinata. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dan mencengkram lengan Hinata.

"Kau, mau kemana?" tanyaku ketus.

"Aku mau pulang, lagipula ada Sakura disini yang menemanimu" aku terperangah, saat mengatakan itu Hinata tersenyum padaku, dan berbicaranya pun tidak gagap. Aku bisa melihat jelas tanda merah kebiruan dipipi putihnya, dan bisa ku pastikan kalau itu adalah hasil karya tanganku. Ada sedikit penyesalan dihatiku saat melihat tanda merah itu.

"Tidak! kau tidak boleh pulang!" aku kembali menyeret tangannya kekamarku, Hinata berusaha melepaskannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

Langkahku terhenti seketika, Hinata berteriak dan yang membuatku semakin kaget adalah cara dia memanggilku. Ku lepas cengkramanku, dan ku tatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata amethyst itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Hinata memanggilku dengan seperti itu.

"Kau, memanggilku apa?" aku berusaha menahan geramanku. Sakura mulai menghampiri kami, kurasa Sakura mulai terlihat takut. Sakura menarik lenganku untuk menjauhi Hinata, ku lepas dengan kasar genggamannya.

"Diam Sakura! Jangan ikut campur!" aku kembali memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menyerah pada rasa ini, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu padamu? Demi segala kebersamaan yang pernah kita jalani, demi sesuatu yang kita lakukan bersama, aku mohon jangan pernah lupakan kenangan kebersamaan kita"

Mataku membelalak, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Dia? mengakhiri hubungan ini?. Aku diam, diam membisu, lidahku terasa kelu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk sekali saja?" aku tidak menjawab, Hinata mulai memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, hatiku merasakan sakit yang begitu mendalam saat dia memelukku.

"Hinata" ucapku lirih. Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya, aku bisa melihat jelas airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Dan untukmu Sakura, jagalah Sasuke baik-baik. jangan pernah mengecewakan dirinya, dia adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku. Ku titip dia padamu. kau tak perlu menangis, aku tak marah padamu Sakura, sungguh. Aku mendukung hubungan kalian. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum adalah kebahagiaanku, walau dia bukan bahagia karena diriku, tapi dia bahagia karena dirimu Sakura" ku lihat Sakura juga ikut memangis, Hinata memeluknya perlahan, lalu dia pergi menjauh dariku.

 _'Deg'_

Perih! Sakit! Sesak! Aku merasakan semua itu didalam hatiku ketika melihat punggung Hinata yang perlahan menuju ke arah pintu apartemenku.

"Berhenti Hinata!" aku memanggilnya dengan setengah berteriak, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku.

"Aku bilang berhenti Hinata!" aku berteriak dengan keras, tapi langkah kaki kecilnya tetap tidak berhenti. Dia membuka perlahan knop pintu, dan dia menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, itu bukan seperti Hinata yang aku kenal. Dan dalam diriku masih merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku berlari dengan kencang, berlari semauku tanpa tahu tujuannya, hanya airmata yang menemaniku dengan setia. Aku mengakhirinya, mengakhiri hubungan dengan pria yang sangat ku cintai. Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi bersama Sasuke. Aku mengusap kasar pipiku, menghilangkan jejak airmata yang ada disana.  
Tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya kehilangan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku; sedangkan Sasuke, dia telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa airmata ini tidak mau berhenti? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Aku merasa seperti gadis bodoh.  
"Tidak seharusnya aku menangis" gumamku lirih.

' _Brukkkk'_

Tubuhku menabrak seseorang, aku terjatuh, dengan takut ku menengadahkan kepalaku.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara membantuku berdiri.

"Kau menangis?" tangannya dengan lembut mengusap pipiku, aku hanya diam, aku masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Kenapa dengan pipimu Hinata? kau dipukul seseorang?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran, tapi aku tidak menjawab.

"Hey sudahlah jangan menangis, kau tampak jelek jika menangis seperti itu" Gaara perlahan memelukku, memeluk dengan erat tubuhku yang gemetar. Tangannya membelai pelan rambutku. Aku kembali terisak, kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk menutup wajahku, aku juga merasakan Gaara yang semakin memelukku dengan erat.  
Saat itu banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati kami dengan langkah cepat, hujan mulai turun dengan deras, membasahi tubuhku dan Gaara. Kami tidak bergerak sama sekali, aku yang hanya terus-terusan menangis, sedangkan Gaara hanya terus memelukku- berusaha menenangkanku.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, aku masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi kemarin sore. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata katakan. Dia telah mengakhiri hubungan yang telah dibina selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Cih, aku masih benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia pikir dirinya itu siapa, beraninya memutuskan hubungan seenaknya! Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak bisa karena aku telah membanting ponselnya kemarin. Jangan salahkan jika aku membanting ponselnya itu, salahkan saja Gaara yang tiba-tiba menelepon disaat Hinata sedang bersamaku. Arghhh! Aku merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.

Aku berpikir, untuk apa aku bingung ataupun bersedih ketika Hinata telah mengakhiri hubungan ini, bukankah aku sudah muak padanya? Tapi aku merasa hatiku terasa sangat sakit, sangat sangat sakit, rasanya begitu sesak.  
Tidak! Tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Tidak seharusnya kau menyesal seperti ini! Ya, tidak seharusnya aku bersedih karena gadis sialan itu. Aku seharusnya senang, aku sudah bisa berpacaran terang-terangan bersama Sakura, dan aku tidak akan diganggu ataupun dibebani lagi oleh Hinata. Lagipula Hinata sangat mencintaiku, dan aku tidak yakin jika dia bisa bertahan tanpa diriku. Dan bisa ku pastikan, dia akan mengemis untuk kembali ke pelukanku.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger didinding kamarku, sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi. Aku segera meraih tas dan kunci mobil, sudah saatnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Dan aku juga harus menjemput Sakura terlebih dahulu. Aku menyeringai, aku ingin lihat seperti apa ekspresi Hinata nanti saat aku tiba disekolah bersama Sakura. Cih, dapat ku pastikan dia akan langsung menangis. Aku bersiul senang~ Hinata, Hinata. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa diriku, kau akan kembali pada diriku.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak mau sekolah hari ini, tapi lagi-lagi Neji-Niisan memaksaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu Sasuke dulu, mungkin jika aku berpapasan dengannya, aku akan langsung menangis. Sungguh, malangnya nasibku.

Kaki ku melangkah dengan tenang menuju kelas, aku terhenti seketika ketika melihat Gaara yang berdiri didepan kelasku.

"Kau sudah datang" Gaara langsung menyematkan jarinya ke dalam jariku, singkat kata- dia menggandengku.

"G-Gaara-kun, k-kau menungguku?" aku merasa pipiku mulai memerah. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi lain yang memperhatikan kami, dan ku rasa Gaara akan mengajakku ke kantin.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. kau tampak seperti orang gila kemarin sore. Tentu saja aku khawatir" aku sedikit merajuk mendengar Gaara mengatakan bahwa aku seperti 'orang gila'. Gaara langsung menarik ku untuk duduk disampingnya, dan aku semakin kaget saat dia mengusap lembut pipi kananku.

"Apa masih sakit?" Gaara bertanya dengan lembut, aku masih terdiam, aku mulai gugup.

"Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?" aku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"B-bukan, S-Sasuke-kun m-mana mungkin m-melakukan ini" aku menepis pelan tangan Gaara yang terus-terusan mengusap pipiku.

"Lalu? apa penyebabnya?" Gaara menggeser kursinya agar duduk lebih dekat denganku.

"I-ini k-karena emhh a-aku...emhh a-aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak lagi. si 'Berengsek' itu yang melakukannya, aku tahu itu" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku, aku bisa merasakan deru hembusan napasnya.

"G-Gaara-kun, i-ini t-terlalu dekat, b-banyak y-yang melihat k-kita" aku mendorong pelan dada bidangnya, banyak tatapan mata yang memperhatikan kami, aku juga bisa mendengar mereka berbisik membicarakan aku dan Gaara.

"Kenapa? apa aku tidak boleh berada didekatmu Hinata?" Gaara kembali menyentuh pipiku, aku sedikit merasakan perih saat telapak tangan kasarnya mengusap pipiku yang masih terlihat memar. Mata jade nya menatap ke arah mata amethyst ku, mata kami saling bertemu.

' _Deg'_

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, aku menelan ludahku. Sungguh, ini benar-benar aneh. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku.

"Aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan dia" satu tangan Gaara yang lain memegang erat tangangku.

"Emh a-aku s-sudah putus d-dengan S-Sasuke-kun" aku tertunduk lemas, lagi-lagi aku merasakan sesak, rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

"Itu bagus, dan aku ber-..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia juga memandang ke arah lain. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara dan aku menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dipintu masuk kantin. Sasuke juga memandang ke arah kami, dan dia juga tengan mengandeng Sakura. Hatiku kembali merasakan sakit, mataku mulai memanas, rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Aku sedikit kaget saat Gaara bangkit, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata, aku tidak mau ada 'Pengacau' yang akan merusak kedekatan kita" Gaara berbicara dengan nada yang keras, aku hanya terus tertunduk. Kami berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam mematung, aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal dengan keras. Sesaat aku juga bisa melihat sepasang mata jade dan onyx yang saling bertemu, tatapan yang seakan mengartikan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain, dan aura yang benar-benar mencekam diantara keduanya.  
Kami berlalu melewati Sasuke, aku sedikit menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dan aku mendapati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tangan yang masih mengepal.

"Untuk apa kau memandanginya terus?" aku sedikit tercengang perkataan Gaara. Tak lama bel berbunyi, Gaara mengantarkan ku sampai depan kelasku. Bahkan sebelum dia pergi, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk kembali mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

'Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku?'

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **^^ RnR ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hajimemashite^^_

 _Author update kilat~ Tadinya mau update besok, tapi karena review dari kalian semua yang membuat author ingin cepat-cepat update^^_

 _Mungkin GaaHina ataupun SasuSaku cuma selingan, chapter kedepannya mungkin akan penuh konflik SasuHina_

 _Soal masalah ending, author sudah menemukan ending yang tepat dan sedang diketik. Mungkin kalian tidak akan menyangka jika akan ada ending seperti itu nanti^^_

 _dan soal chapter, mungkin akan berakhir diatas chapter 10; karena author masih ingin menulis cerita ini sampai panjang^^_

 _Inspirasi Fanfic ini adalah lagu Super Junior KRY - In My Dream, mungkin kalian juga harus mendengarkannya^^_

* * *

 **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

 _"Untuk apa kau memandanginya terus?" aku sedikit tercengang perkataan Gaara. Tak lama bel berbunyi, Gaara mengantarkan ku sampai depan kelasku. Bahkan sebelum dia pergi, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk kembali mengusap pipiku dengan lembut._

 _'Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!  
Aku terus mengumpat kesal dalam hati. 'Setan Merah' itu, berani-berani dia menyentuh Hinata. Tangan sialan itu telah berani menyentuh wajah Hinata. Arghhhh! aku meremas frustasi rambutku, tidak peduli jadi berantakan seperti orang gila. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi! Yang seharusnya terjadi itu adalah Hinata yang menangis karena melihat diriku tengah menggandeng Sakura; bukannya malah mata ku yang melihat pemandangan Hinata dan Gaara yang sedang duduk berduaan dikantin, ditambah lagi Gaara yang beraninya menyentuh wajah Hinata.

Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Sasuke?! Mengapa begitu sulit rasanya mengendalikan diri jika sudah melihat Hinata dengan pria lain? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa hati ini rasanya begitu sakit ketika melihat Hinata bersama pria lain? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak?  
'Ayo pikir Sasuke! Pikir! Pikir!

"Sasuke-kun" panggilan dengan suara yang terdengar manja itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Sakura duduk disampingku dan langsung bergelayut manja pada lenganku.

"Ayo kita ke kantin" Sakura memandangku seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin" aku dan Sakura langsung berlenggang menuju kantin. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, dan aku merasa sangat tidak fokus ketika jam pelajaran tadi karena memikirkan Hinata dengan 'Setan Merah' itu.

"Sasuke-kun kita duduk disini saja" Sakura menarik tanganku untuk duduk ditempat yang dia inginkan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Sakura bertanya seraya memperhatikan daftar menu.

"Jus tomat" sahutku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu, hari ini aku mendapat nilai plus-plus dari Shizune-Sensei" Sakura mulai bercerita panjang lebar, dan tentu saja aku terus memperhatikannya. Sesekali Sakura memainkan rambut merah muda miliknya dengan jari kecilnya. Dan lagi-lagi saat aku sedang fokus mendengarkan kekasihku berbicara tiba-tiba Gaara dan Hinata lewat disamping meja kami. mataku terus mengikuti gerak keduanya, aku juga bisa melihat jelas tangan 'Setan Merah' itu menggandeng tangan Hinata. Hinata dan Gaara duduk dimeja yang berjarak lumayan dekat dengan mejaku dan Sakura berada.

Ck, apa dia sengaja? Apa Hinata sengaja duduk berada didekatku agar aku bisa melihat kemesraan mereka? cih, sungguh aku tidak peduli. Aku kembeli mencoba fokus untuk mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa telingaku justru mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak ku dengar...

"Kau bawa menu bekal apa hari ini Hinata?"

"Emh a-aku hanya m-membawa ini G-Gaara-kun"

"Sepertinya sangat lezat, boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"T-tentu saja boleh, silahkan G-Gaara-kun"

"Ini sungguh enak Hinata, kau benar-benar ahli dalam hal memasak"

"T-tidak juga G-Gaara-kun, a-aku masih h-harus belajar banyak"

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah untuk memilih istri dan calon ibu untuk anak-anak ku nanti"

Mataku membelalak tak percaya mendengar perkataan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara, aku pun langsung melirik ke arah mereka. 'Istri' katanya? 'Anak-anak'? cih, benar-benar membuat hatiku menjadi panas. Aku melihat Hinata yang sedang tenang memperhatikan Gaara yang asyik memakan bekal buatan Hinata. Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku mengepal keras. Seharusnya bekal itu untuk diriku! bukan untuk 'Setan Merah Sialan' itu.  
Berengsek! Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah dipipi Hinata, seharusnya Hinata tidak boleh merona seperti itu! aku tidak suka! sangat tidak suka!  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tempat mereka. Jika aku terus memandanginya, mungkin aku akan menghajar Gaara habis-habisan, sampai mati kalau perlu.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku senang Gaara mau mencicipi bekal buatanku, biasanya Sasuke yang akan menghabiskan ini semua. Tapi sekarang, itu semua hanya kenangan.

"Hinata, besok bawakan aku bekal mu lagi ya" Gaara menggenggam tanganku. Entah kenapa Gaara suka sekali menyentuh ku; apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku gugup setengah mati jika disentuh olehnya.

"B-baik Gaara-kun" saat aku ingin melepaskan genggamannya, justru itu membuat Gaara menggenggamku semakin erat. Ditambah lagi wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku.

' _Blush'_

"Aku suka saat kau merona seperti ini Hime" bisik Gaara tepat ditelingaku.

"A-aku h-harus ke toilet d-dulu" aku segera mencari alasan agar dapat menjauh dari Gaara, itu juga merupakan usaha agar Gaara mau melepasan genggamannya pada tanganku yang mulai keluar kerinat dingin. Gaara pun hanya merespon dengan mengganguk, dengan segera aku bangkit dari duduk dan menuju keluar kantin.

Saat aku baru akan melangkah masuk ke toilet, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lenganku dan menyeret tubuhku.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" aku terperangah. Pemuda yang sangat ingin aku lupakan ini tiba-tiba membawaku ke ruang musik- ruangan yang selalu kosong atau bisa dibilang sepi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhku ketembok dengan kencang, aku merasakan sakit dipunggung karena berbenturan sangat keras. Sasuke memenjarakan tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya, dia mulai menghimpitku, kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku.

"Apa karena 'Setan Merah Sialan' itu kau jadi meninggalkanku Hinata?" suara berat Sasuke benar-benar membuatku takut.

"T-tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus-terusan bersamanya?!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, mata kelam nya menatap mataku dengan penuh kekesalan.

"A-aku emh a-aku..."

"Aku apa hah?! aku apa?!" Sasuke benar-benar menghimpit tubuhku. Aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, aku juga sedikit merasa sesak saat dada bidangnya menekan dadaku.

"S-Sasuke-kun s-sesak" aku berusaha mendorongnya, tapi nihil, dia tetap menghimpitku.

"Sesak? Benarkah? Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sesak Hinata!"

Setelah membentakku dengan keras, Sasuke mencium bibirku. Aku terperangah, mataku membulat dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Bukan ciuman lembut seperti dulu yang sering kami lakukan, melainkan ciuman yang sangat kasar dan penuh nafsu. Aku tetap berusaha mendorongnya, dengan sekuat mungkin mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari diriku. Bibirnya dengan kasar mengulum bibirku, aku melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya, satu tangannya berada dibelakang kepalaku sedangkan satunya lagi memeluk erat pinggangku. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya berusaha masuk paksa ke dalam mulutku, tapi aku tetap tidak akan membukakan mulutku.  
Airmataku mulai menetes, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari tenagaku. Tangisanku semakin menjadi saat lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan diriku yang sedang menangis. Berselang tiga menit berlalu, Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya menjauh dari bibirku yang nampak bengkak akibat hisapan kasarnya. Kedua bibir kami sangat basah akibat terlalu banyak saliva.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku menyudahi ciumanku pada Hinata. Kubuka perlahan mataku, aku melihat sepertinya Hinata kehabisan napas. Dia tersengal-sengal, dan wajahnya juga tampak sangat memerah. Aku menyeringai puas saat melihat bibir Hinata yang bengkak akibat kuluman yang aku berikan padanya. Aku juga masih dapat merasakan rasa manis dari bibir mungil Hinata, rasa yang sangat ku sukai.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku tidak suka saat kau bersama dengan 'Setan Sialan' itu" aku berbisik pelan ditelinga, Hinata hanya terus tertunduk. Ku sentuh pelan dagunya untuk menegakkan kepalanya, aku melihat Hinata menangis. Dengan lembut aku mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi chubby milik gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Cup cup cup, kau tidak perlu menangis Hinata. Bukankah kau mencintaiku? apa kau tidak merindukan kecupan lembut dariku?" aku melirik sepintas bibir mungilnya yang gemetar, ah~ bibir itu benar-benar membuatku ingin kembali melumatnya. Aku mencoba menahan hasrat untuk tidak kembali menciumnya, tapi sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan.  
Aku sedikit merundukkan kepalaku, mengarahkan bibirku pada bibir Hinata, perlahan mataku terpejam, dan saat bibirku hampir bersentuhan dengan bibirnya tiba-tiba aku mendengar pernyataan yang membuat ku tercengang.

"A-aku m-membencimu U-Uchiha-san"

Mataku langsung terbuka, aku tatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang menatap balik ke arahku.

"Apa katamu?!" aku mulai tersulut emosi, tanganku seketika mengepal dengan keras.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata berteriak dengan mata amethyst miliknya yang terus menatap ke arahku.

"Kau! berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku Hinata!" aku pun tak mau kalah, aku membentaknya dengan suara lantang.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa berani mengatakan hal itu padaku hah?!" aku kembali membentaknya dengan kencang. Cih, benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku segera membalikkan badan dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkannya. Saat tanganku mulai menyentuh knop pintu, tiba-tiba Hinata kembali berbicara padaku...

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Aku- Hyuuga Hinata, seorang perempuan yang sangat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Yang sangat menyayangi seorang pria yang bahkan telah berselingkuh dengan gadis lain. Tapi aku tidak marah bukan? bahkan aku mengalah untuk hubungan kalian. Pernahkah kau peduli dengan diriku S-Sasuke-kun? Mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku hanya gadis bodoh, ya itu benar. A-aku hanya gadis bodoh yang begitu menggilai dirimu walau kau telah menyakiti diriku berkali-kali"

Aku terpaku, aku hanya diam dan masih berusaha mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Saat aku ingin membalikkan badanku untuk kembali memandangnya, Hinata langsung berlari keluar dan meninggalkanku.  
Kini, banyak sekali segala macam pertanyaan dibenakku.  
Sejak kapan Hinata tahu kalau aku selingkuh? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja saat tahu kalau aku dan Sakura punya hubungan khusus? Kenapa perkataan nya barusan membuat hatiku seperti tersayat? Sebegitu tidak pedulikah aku padanya sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata tahu perselingkuhanku?

.

.

.

 **^^ TBC ^^**

 **RnR**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT UP KILAT KU :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Author update kilattttt~_

 _tapi mungkin besok belum bisa update karena belum dapet inspirasi ceritanya^^_

 _jangan lupa reviewwwww yawwwww!_

 _Soal karakter Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasuke itu ga sadar kalau dia sayang banget sama Hinata. Gengsi nya terlalu besar, dan juga karena ada kehadiran Sakura yang membuat Sasuke merasa muak pada Hinata. Dan pada ending nanti, pria tampan uchiha ini akan sadar tentang semuanya._

 _Oh ya, follow instagram author yaa :: Luluo_Ilham_

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Kini, banyak sekali segala macam pertanyaan dibenakku._  
 _Sejak kapan Hinata tahu kalau aku selingkuh? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja saat tahu kalau aku dan Sakura punya hubungan khusus? Kenapa perkataan nya barusan membuat hatiku seperti tersayat? Sebegitu tidak pedulikah aku padanya sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa Hinata tahu perselingkuhanku?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku sangat menyukai menyendiri di UKS jika sedang ada masalah. Disini aku dapat menangis sepuasku, tidak ada yang mengganggu. Aku melipat kedua kakiku, melingkarkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk kaki ku yang gemetar, ku pundamkan dalam-dalam wajahku disana, dan aku terisak dengan kencang.  
Apa aku telah menyakiti hati Sasuke karena telah mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi? Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci Sasuke, itu pasti bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus saja menangis?"

"G-Gaara-kun?" sejak kapan Gaara sudah duduk disampingku? Tangannya menarik pelan tubuhku dan membawa kedalam pelukannya. Aku hanya diam, mencoba menikmati ketenangan yang Gaara berikan. Sesekali telapak tangan besarnya mengusap lembut rambut dan pipiku, membersihkan airmata yang mengalir disana.

"Haruskan aku menciummu agar kau berhenti menangis Hinata?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku, jarak kami begitu dekat, mungkin hanya berjarak 1cm diantara wajah kami.

"G-Gaara-kun?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat, detakan yang teratur dan berirama

' _CUP'_

Mataku membulat seketika,bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan bibir Gaara menekan lembut bibirku, aku juga melihat mata Gaara yang terpejam.  
'Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-Sama?' aku mencoba berpikir, aku masih belum sadar ataupun bingung dengan hal ini. Saat aku mencoba untuk menarik kepalaku agar bibir kami terlepas, justru Gaara malah semakin menekan bibirku. Lidahnya mulai menjilati dengan lembut bibirku yang masih tertutup rapat. Wajahku benar-benar sudah matang karena memerah. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, aku mencoba membuka mulutku, memberikan ruang masuk untuk Gaara.  
"Emhhhh~" aku sedikit bergumam saat lidah Gaara memasuki mulutku. Lidahnya menyenggol lidahku. Lidah kami saling menekan lembut satu sama lain, bahkan aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghisap lembut lidah Gaara. Aku merasakan tangan Gaara mendorong pelan pundakku, dia membaringkan tubuhku diranjang. Aku tidak berpikir untuk berontak, karena aku menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Gaara berikan untukku. Ini bukan ciuman yang berlandaskan nafsu, tapi ciuman penuh perasaan- hanya ada kelembutan yang saling menuntut untuk meminta lebih.  
Aku mulai kehabisan napas, ku sentuh wajah Gaara dan mendorongnya untuk melepaskan ciuman ini. Bibir kami terlepas, lidah kami yang saling bersentuhan mulai terpisah, hanya terlihat benang-benang saliva yang tersisa. Mata kami saling berpandang, dan lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup dengan cepat.

"Lupakan dia, dan berpalinglah padaku" Gaara mengecup pelan keningku, aku hanya diam.

"Ayo kuantar pulang" Gaara membantuku untuk turun dari ranjang putih ini. Aku masih merasa sedikit grogi, dan juga masih terlalu malu.

"A-aku b-bisa p-pulang sendiri G-Gaara-kun"

"Aku tidak terima penolakan Hime" Gaara menggandeng tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat, sangat erat. Aku hanya merespon dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Aku dan Gaara pun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sesekali aku bersenandung kecil, tapi justru itu membuat Gaara terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan Saat dia terkekeh mengejekku, aku pun langsung mencubit dengan keras pipinya. Aku merasa senang bersama Gaara, karena kehadirannya membuat diriku melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Dari lantai tiga gedung ini, aku dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Gaara. Lagi-lagi hati menjadi panas, begitu sesak dan ah benar-benar menyebalkan. Cemburu? Cih, untuk apa aku cemburu! Tapi tidak bisa ku pingkiri bahwa aku sangat jengkel melihat mereka bersama.  
"Hinata" gumamku lirih.

Sudah jam lima sore, sudah dua jam pula tertidur dikelas, dan sepertinya Sakura juga sudah pulang duluan. Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan menuju perkiran mobil, mematikan alarm nya lalu segera masuk kedalam. Ku sandarkan kepalaku dibagian setir, memikirkan Hinata benar-benar membuatku stres. Maih terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku saat Hinata mengatakan kalau dia membenciku. Ck, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Ku kendarai dengan kencang mobil sport hitam milikku, tidak menghiraukan teriakan orang dari mobil lain karena aku melaju sangat cepat. Pikiranku benar-benar tidak fokus.  
Dari ujung jalan, aku melihat seorang gadis yang sepertinya sangat ku kenal. Ku sipitkan mataku dan ku tajamkan alat penglihatanku ini.

'Hinata'

Hinata sedang berada dikedai es krim, dia tidak tampak mengenakan seragam sekolah, sepertinya dia telah diantar pulang lebih awal oleh 'Setan Merah Sialan' itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku injak pedal rem, berhenti tepat didepan kedai es krim. Aku menyeringai, sepintas terlintas dipikiranku untuk membawa gadis ini ke apartemenku.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

"T-terimakasih, ini uangnya" setelah menerima es krim vanilla kesukaan ku, aku langsung memberikan uang kepada penjual es krim dikedai favoritku. Aku tersenyum senang, sudah lama tidak merasakan rasa es krim favoritku. Saat aku mulai menjilat sedikit es krim vanilla ini, tiba-tiba mataku membelalak...

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menjilat es krim milikku. Pria ini hanya merespon dengan tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"K-kau m-mau a-apa k-kemari?"

"Aku juga ingin membeli es krim" sahutnya dengan nada datar, kedua tangannya diletakkan didalam saku celananya, dan badannya sedikit membungkuk ke depan untuk mensejajarkan dengan kepalaku.

"Oh, k-kalau begitu a-aku permisi p-pulang" saat aku ingin benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini, Sasuke langsung menarik tanganku dan membawa kedekat mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk!"

"T-tidak mau, a-aku mau p-pulang" aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat lenganku.

"Aku bilang masuk Hinata!" aku bisa medengar jelas suara Sasuke yang menahan geraman marahnya, apa boleh buat- aku terpaksa masuk kedalam.

Selama diperjalanan, aku hanya terus memandang ke luar jendela seraya menjilat es krim yang kupegang. Aku sadar, ini bukan arah rumahku, tapi lagi-lagi apartemen Sasuke. Aku sedikit melirik ke arag pria Uchiha disampingku ini, dia menyetir dengan tenang, pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi datar. Tanpa kusadari, lengkungan terbentuk dibibirku, aku tersenyum.

Sudah sampai, Sasuke langsung mengandeng tanganku. Dia masih tetap diam, dan wajahnya juga tidak berubah- tetap datar. Pintu apartemen terbuka, kami masuk secara bersamaan. Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas peristiwa yang aku alami disini tempo hari lalu, dimana aku mengakhiri hub ungan dengan pria yang sangat kucintai. Aku memandang sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membuka cargidan seragamnya, aku tersenyum.  
'Tidak masalah jika aku terluka sehari ataupun setahun seperti ini, bahkan jika hatiku terluka, itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu'.

"S-Sasuke-kun" aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena Sasuke membawaku kedalam kamarnya, dia mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan kembali" Sasuke langsung berlenggang keluar kamar.  
Hahh~ ku tarik napas panjang.

' _Cklekkk'_

Sasuke kembali masuk kekamar, dia memegang kaleng minuman soda ditangannya, lalu diminumnya perlahan. Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku, dan aku pun semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Aku mulai panik saat Sasuke mulai merangkak menaiki ranjang dan mendekatiku, sontak aku pun terus berusaha menjauh mundur. Sasuke menahan tubuhku, dan kini posisi ku adalah terbaring diranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasku- dia menindihku. Mata kami saling berpandang, dan aku yakin tatapan mata Sasuke mengartikan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Apa kau membenciku Hinata? apa kau sungguh membenciku?" suara bariton nya terdengar lemah. Dengan perlahan, tanganku mulai menyentuh dan mengusap pipinya.

"T-tidak Sasuke-kun" aku menggeleng pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke, tidak peduli apapun yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Perasaan cinta ini jauh lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang kurasakan.  
Sasuke mulai merundukkan kepalanya, ku pikir dia akan menciumku lagi. Wajahku mulai memerah, jarak diantara bibir kami semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya...

 _'Tetttt'_

Suara bel apartemen Sasuke berbunyi, aku bisa melihat jelas kekesalan diwajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke juga langsung berdecak kesal, mengumpat bahkan mengutuk siapapun itu yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Dengan wajah ditekuk, Sasuke langsung berlenggang keluar kamar, aku pun juga langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan ikut keluar.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali membukakan pintu untukku Autotou?"

Ternyata yang datang adalah Itachi-Nii. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia justru memberikan tatapan deathglare pada kakak nya itu.

"Wah ada Hinata juga disini" kakak kandung laki-laki dari Sasuke ini langsung menghampiri dan memelukku. Tentu saja kami sudah saling kenal, bahkan terkesan akrab.

"Baka! Jangan sentuh dia Aniki!" Sasuke langsung menarik pundak kakaknya agar berhenti memelukku. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? aku kan merindukan Hinata, dan aku pun yakin Hinata juga merindukanku. Benarkan itu Hinata?" Itachi-Nii menyentuh daguku dan menatap kearahku, wajahku mulai memerah.

"Kau menakutinya Baka!" Sasuke mulai melempar buku ke arah Itachi-Nii. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia jika Sasuke seperti ini padaku. Dulu, Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan untuk memukuli kakak nya jika Itachi-Nii terus menggodaku. Dan sekarang, walau kami sudah bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi, Sasuke tetap tidak mengizinkan Itachi-Nii untuk menyentuhku.

"Aww~ itu sakit Autotou, kau jahat sekali. Hinata kau semakin cantik saja, maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

 _'Cup'_

Itachi-Nii mencium pipiku, sontak pipiku langsung merona merah dengan cepat.

"Baka baka baka baka baka! kau berengsek Aniki! Pergi sana! Menjauh cepat dari Hinata! Berani-berani nya kau mencium Hinata! Tidak akan ku ampuni kau!" Sasuke berlari mengejar Itachi-Nii yang sudah kabur ke dapur. Aku langsung tertawa pelan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa karena Sasuke, dan aku sangat senang hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **RnR**

 **Review kalian adalah penyemangatku!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hajimemashite^^_**

 ** _Menjelang chapter terakhir :D Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan menjadi akhir untuk Sasuke ;D_**

 ** _Tapi belum bisa up kilat untuk chap terakhir, karena belum diketik di fanfictionnya, baru diketik di hp_**

 ** _Ada yang minta Fanfic SasuHina yang baru, ditunggu aja yaa~_**

 ** _cerita nya lagi diketik, dan kemungkinan akan M :D_**

 ** _Ini tamat, pasti akan diterbitkan^^_**

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _"Baka baka baka baka baka! kau berengsek Aniki! Pergi sana! Menjauh cepat dari Hinata! Berani-berani nya kau mencium Hinata! Tidak akan ku ampuni kau!" Sasuke berlari mengejar Itachi-Nii yang sudah kabur ke dapur. Aku langsung tertawa pelan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa karena Sasuke, dan aku sangat senang hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sasuke's POV**

Ada sedikit perasaan lega dihatiku saat mengetahui kalau Hinata tidak sungguh-sungguh membenciku. Rasanya juga sedikit senang kerena telah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, ya walaupun cuma beberapa jam saja. Aku kembali berpikir, apakah aku masih mencintainya? Apakah aku masih mencintai Hinata? Apakah didalam hatiku masih ada ruang untuk gadis Hyuuga itu? Tapi entah kenapa setiap aku memikirkan itu, selalu saja terbayang wajah Sakura di otakku.  
Arghhh! Ini benar-benar membingungkan!

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang tadi, aku bisa melihat raut bahagia diwajahnya. Aku tidak mau dan tidak bisa melihat Hinata bahagia karena pria lain, apalagi bahagia karena 'Setan Merah' itu. Sungguh benar-benar tidak rela. Saat hubunganku telah berakhir dengannya, aku merasa bahwa aku masih membutuhkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura hadir dalam pikiranku.

"Oi Sasuke! kenapa kau melamun heh?" ck, suara lantang Itachi membuat diriku sedikit tersentak.

"Pergilah Aniki! jangan menggangguku!"

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku" Itachi langsung mengambil posisi berbaring diranjangku, aku hanya memandang malas ke arahnya. Tapi setelah pikir-pikir, mungkin tidak masalah jika meminta sedikit pendapat Itachi.

"Aniki, saat ada dua orang wanita didalam hidupmu, wanita mana yang akan kau pilih? Wanita pertama- dia sudah berada lama disisimu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kau merasa bosan padanya, dan kau juga merasa sudah tidak mencintainya lagi" aku memberi jeda pada perkataanku, pikiranku pun langsung melayang tentang Hinata.

"Lalu wanita yang kedua?" Itachi merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk disampingku.

"Wanita kedua- dia baru hadir didalam kehidupanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi kau menyukainya, bahkan kau mulai mencintainya. Jadi, yang mana yang akan kau pilih?" aku memandang serius ke arah kakakku yang sepertinya sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku akan memilih wanita yang pertama" Itachi menjawab dengan mantab, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun diwajah ataupun dalam nada suaranya.

"Kenapa?" keningku berkerut, itu berarti aku harus memilih Hinata? ck, tidak bisa begitu saja.

"Karena saat aku sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bersama wanita pertama, itu berarti aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Setiap waktu ku habiskan bersamanya, dan lagipula bertahun-tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menjalin hubungan. Pasti wanita itu sangat mencintaiku karena berada lama disisiku, walaupun mungkin dia mengetahui bahwa aku mulai bosan padanya, tapi nyatanya dia tidak pergi dari hidupku. Dan mungkin, aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan jika dia pergi meninggalkanku"

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti semua perkataan Itachi, ada benarnya juga dari penjelasannya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wanita yang kedua?" aku kembali bertanya, seketika terbayang wajah Sakura.

"Saat aku merasa bosan pada wanita yang pertama, hadirlah sosok wanita kedua. Aku merasa dia begitu menyenangkan, bahkan aku berpikir kalau aku mencintainya. Aku pun sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tapi tanpa kusadari, saat itu juga aku telah kehilangan wanita pertama ku"

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar pendapat Itachi tantang wanita yang kedua. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu hal lagi Sasuke. Kau dan Hinata sudah empat tahun bersama, kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kalian juga sudah saling mengerti dengan sifat dan sikap masing-masing. Berpikirlah seribu kali jika kau ingin meninggalkannya, dan ku harap kau tidak menyesal saat meninggalkan Hinata nanti".

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat Itachi menyadari bahwa 'Wanita pertama' yang ku maksudkan adalah Hinata, karena Itachi tahu kami sudah berpacaran sejak 1 SMP.

"Ya ya ya" ku tepuk pelan pundak Itachi.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin meninggalkan nya juga tidak masalah. Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan apa yang harus ku dapatkan dari dulu. Hahahaha!" aku yang mengerti perkataan Itachi pun langsung memukul kepalanya dengan kencang, tak lupa aku memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan Hinata, dan setelah itu aku akan menjadi kekasih barunya" Ck, saat aku ingin memukulnya lagi, Itachi langsung keluar kamarku.

"Jangan harap kau akan menjadi kekasihnya Baka!" aku berteriak dengan sangat keras. Cih, belum cukup dengan Gaara, sekarang Aniki ku pun ikut-ikutan.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Hari ini aku sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah, sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke. Harus ku akui, aku belum siap untuk benar-benar menghindar darinya. Apalagi aku dan Sasuke satu sekolah, itu benar-benar berat rasanya. Mungkin kalian berpikir aku ini bodoh karena masih saja mendekati atau bahkan mengharapkan Sasuke, tapi kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku. Kami sudah berpacaran selama empat tahun, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Banyak sekali kenangan yang aku lalui bersamanya. Suka dan duka kami lalui berdua, dan sekarang? Melupakan seseorang yang sangat dicintai itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Itu semua butuh waktu, tidak mungkin dalam waktu sehari aku langsung berpaling dari Sasuke. Walau aku akui hatiku sering terasa sakit karena dia menduakanku, tapi sungguh aku belum mampu pergi darinya.

Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, tapi belum ada Sensei yang datang ke kelas ku. Hahhh~ benar-benar membosankan. Aku memandang setiap sudut kelasku, teman-teman yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat semuanya. Saat aku memandang sepintas ke arah jendela, saat itu juga aku melihat Sasuke lewat bersama Sakura. Hatiku sedikit miris melihat mereka berdua, dan aku benar-benar bingung.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, sesekali pikiranku melayang tentang Sasuke. Tapi sesekali aku juga memikirkan tentang Gaara. Aku teringat perkataannya kemarin saat dia menyuruhku untuk berpaling padanya. Haruskah aku melakukan itu agar dapat melupakan Sasuke? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menjadikan Gaara sebagai pelarianku, aku masih belum bisa menyukainya.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar" aku tersentak kaget saat tanganku ditarik seseorang, dan itu adalah Gaara.

"G-Gaara-kun?"

"Aku heran padamu Hinata, kenapa kau ini hobi sekali melamun?" Gaara menyentil pelan keningku dengan jarinya.

"A-aku tidak melamun, dan jangan menyentil keningku, itu sakit" aku mengusap keningku.

"Apa kau terus memikirkannya? Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?" wajahku langsung memerah saat tangan Gaara mulai merangkul pinggangku dengan erat. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan kami, dan itu membuatku merasa risih.

"G-Gaara-kun l-lepaskan" aku mulai menyentuh tangan Gaara yang melingkar dipinggangku.

"Diamlah, apa kau ingin aku menciummu lagi seperti kemarin?" Gaara mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda, rona merah dipipiku pun semakin tak terhindarkan.

Kami pun langsung mencari meja kosong dan segera duduk. Hari ini aku tidak sempat membawa bekal karena terlalu terburu-buru, jadi Gaara pun sibuk memperhatikan daftar menu makanan, ku rasa dia sedang sangat lapar.  
Aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja memasuki kantin, mereka duduk dimeja yang berjarak jauh dari meja aku dan Gaara berada. Mata amethyst ku terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, aku berharap dia melihat ke arahku.

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara serius padamu"

"..."

"Hey Hinata apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"E-eh a-apa? Kau tadi bilang apa Gaara-kun?" saat aku menoleh ke arah Gaara, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada tepat disampingku.

"Berhentilah memperhatikannya! dan perhatikanlah aku!" Gaara memegang daguku, mata jade nya menatap lembut ke arahku.

' _Glek'_

Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menelan ludah, wajah kami begitu dekat. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, dan aku juga mulai grogi. Aku menepis pelan tangannya, dan kemudian ku pasang ekspresi wajah cemberut. Apa boleh buat, aku pun langsung menepuk pelan pipi Gaara.

"K-kenapa kau memukul ku Hime?"

"Itu salah mu, kenapa wajahmu dekat-dekat denganku" aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi dari Gaara. Aku juga kembali memandang ke arah Sasuke. Dia terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Sakura. Tapi aku akui, aku senang melihat Sasuke tersenyum bahkan tertawa walaupun itu karena perempuan lain, bukan diriku. Mungkin sudah saatnya ku bulatkan tekad ku untuk menjauhinya. Harus bisa! Harus bisa! Harus bisa!

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Sudah ku putuskan, aku lebih memilih Sakura dibanding Hinata. Kenapa? Karena aku berpikir, jika aku dan Sakura terus melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku pun nantinya akan terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Kami nantinya juga akan saling memahami satu sama lain seperti aku dan Hinata dulu. Dan tentang Hinata, mungkin aku akan menjalin hubungan sebatas teman saja dengannya. Ya walau hatiku akan selalu merasa sakit jika melihat dia dengan pria lain, tapi aku juga harus membiasakan melihat hal itu.

Jam pelajaran akan segera kembali dimulai karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Aku menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk ke kelas bersama.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ke kelas duluan saja. Aku harus bertemu Yamato-Sensei dulu" Sakura langsung melepaskan gandengan tanganku dan langsung berlari pergi. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala, dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

Aku pun kembali melangkah menuju kelas, langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri didekat balkon yang tak jauh dari kelasku. Dengan perlahan aku menghampirinya, berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas? Apa kau tidak mendengar bel masuk heh?"

"A-aku menunggumu" mendengar jawabannya aku pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa? Merindukanku?" aku kembali memandang lurus kedepan.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu" Hinata menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar pilu. Ku genggam tangannya, dan ku gandeng untuk mencari tempat lain. Tidak mungkin aku dan Hinata berbicara didekat kelasku, aku tidak mau Sakura melihatnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku ingin berbicara b-banyak padamu" Hinata mulai memainkan dua jari telunjuk didepan dadanya. Aku mengambil posisi berjongkok didinding dan bersandar, sedangkan Hinata berdiri disampingku.

"Katakanlah"

"A-aku merasa cinta ku padamu ini hanyalah c-cinta yang b-bertepuk sebelah tangan, c-cinta yang sia-sia dan bodoh, c-cinta yang hanya ku rasakan s-sendirian d-dan cinta y-yang tak t-terbalaskan"

 _'DEG'_

Lagi-lagi hatiku merasa seperti tersayat mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung bangkit dan berdiri dihadapannya. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka mendengar perkataannya barusan. Aku mencengkram kedua langannya, menatapnya dan aku melihat ada airmata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Hinata aku tidak su-..."

"Kumohon padamu Sasuke-kun, berhentilah seolah mendekat padaku, j-jika yang akan kau lakukan padaku hanyalah menjauhiku s-saat aku berusaha k-kembali dekat padamu"

"Hinata berhenti ber-..."

"Meski hatiku selalu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' tapi hanya bisa tertuang oleh airmataku. Airmata yang mewakili kata-kata permintaan maafku karena telah lancang s-sangat m-mencintaimu S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hinata dengarkan pen-..."

"P-pada akhirnya, a-akulah yang mengatakan kalau a-aku mencintaimu, meski ku ekori dengan permohonanan maaf berulang-ulang, maaf karena aku s-sangat mencintaimu."

"Hinata dengarkan aku!" aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Gadis ini selalu memotong pembicaraan ku, dan semua kata-kata nya itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit mendengarkannya.

"A-aku j-janji aku t-tidak akan mendekatimu l-lagi, aku t-tidak akan menjadi b-beban untukmu lagi, dan a-aku akan berusaha u-untuk melupakanmu S-Sasuke-kun".

Hinata melepaskan cengkraman tanganku, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan diriku yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata nya barusan. Aku memandang ke arah Hinata berlari. Sial! Hatiku menjadi sangat sakit, begitu perih dan menyesakkan sekali didadaku.  
Kenapa?! Kenapa disaat aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk memilih Sakuran dan lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan Hinata, tapi Hinata malah meninggalkanku?!  
Lagi dan lagi hatiku kembali menangis, aku terus berharap agar Hinata tidak meninggalkanku tapi dia malah pergi lebih jauh dariku.  
Kakiku terasa lemas seketika, tubuhku langsung merosot tak berdaya dilantai, dan ku berusaha menahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua lututku. Aku meremas seragam dibagian dadaku, tanganku mengepal erat, aku belum bisa menerima ini semua!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT DI CHAP TERAKHIR ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Setelah selesai membaca chap terakhir ini, jangan lupa review yaa^^_**

 ** _tulis pendapat kalian tentang chap terakhir ini_**

* * *

 ** _MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir untuk Sasuke..._

 _Akan datangnya mimpi buruk bagi dirinya setelah kepergian Hinata..._

 _Penyesalan? Ya, Sasuke sangat menyesal..._

 _Kini tidak ada lagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata didalam hidupnya..._

* * *

 _Lagi dan lagi hatiku kembali menangis, aku terus berharap agar Hinata tidak meninggalkanku tapi dia malah pergi lebih jauh terasa lemas seketika, tubuhku langsung merosot tak berdaya dilantai, dan ku berusaha menahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan kedua lututku. Aku meremas seragam dibagian dadaku, tanganku mengepal erat, aku belum bisa menerima ini semua!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hinata's POV**

Mungkin lebih baik begini, menyendiri sendiri disudut kota selama beberapa jam, bahkan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Aku menyendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran yang berkecamuk, tapi sepertinya aku memang harus segera pulang.  
Aku melngkah dengan lemas melewati jalan yang sepi, tidak ada satupun mobil atau kendaraan lain yang lewat. Ku hela napas panjang, jika memang aku dan Sasuke berjodoh, pasti akan dipertemukan lagi. Tapi jika memang tidak, aku harus menerima dengan ikhlas semua itu. Karena aku yakin, Kami-sama tahu yang terbaik untuk diriku.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, dan setelah ku perhatikan baik-baik ternyata itu adalah mobil Sasuke. Dengan cepat aku segera bersembunyi disebuah gang kecil yang tak berada jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Dari belakang mobil Sasuke, terlihat ada tiga mobil yang mengikuti dengan laju kencang.

' _Bruakkkk'_

Mataku membelalak, mobil Sasuke menabrak trotoar jalan, aku dapat melihat jelas bagian kap depannya terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap. Tiga mobil lain yang mengikutinya ikut mengepung mobil Sasuke. Pria-pria mulai berhamburan ke arah mobil Sasuke, mereka menyeret Sasuke keluar dari mobil, dan ternyata Sakura juga ada didalamnya. Aku tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi aku melihat dua orang pria memegang masing-masing tangan Sasuke dan pria lainnya memukuli perut dan wajah Sasuke. Sebagian pria yang lain menahan tubuh Sakura.

Tubuhku mulai gemetar, aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak kuasa melihat orang yang ku cintai dipukuli seperti itu. Airmataku mulai menetes, aku tidak bisa melihat pria yang berharga untukku tengah dihajar oleh sekelompok pria yang menyeramkan.  
'Haruskan aku lari? aku tidak bisa melihat Sasuke dipukuli oleh mereka. Kami-Sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku merasakan sakit menjalar begitu cepat disekitar perut dan wajahku. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, aku dapat melihat kalau Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu takut" aku berusaha untuk berdiri walau rasanya sangat sulit, dengan langkah gemetar aku mencoba menghampiri Sakura, gadisku itu mulai terisak.

' _Bughhhh'_

Lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan pukulan tepat diwajahku. Pria-pria berengsek ini merupakan bandit driver yang suka memukuli dan seseorang dijalanan, bahkan mereka tak segan-segan untuk memperkosa gadis-gadis yang mereka temui dijalan. Sungguh kesialan untukku diriku karena bertemu dengan mereka dijalan.

"Cih, k-kalian hanya berani keroyokan" aku meludah diwajah salah satu dari mereka.

"Berengsek! pukuli dia terus!" tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau cantik juga, ingin bermain dengan kami?" salah satu dari mereka mulai memeluk Sakura, emosiku memuncak, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" aku berteriak disertai mencoba berontak, aku berhasil melepaskan satu tanganku dan berhasil memukul wajah pria yang memegang tanganku.

"Semakin kau melarang kami, semakin kami penasaran dengan kekasihmu ini" mereka kembali memukuliku, pandanganku mulai kabur, aku dapat mendengar Sakura berteriak minta tolong padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"H-hentikan!"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku.

"Hinata?" aku melihat Hinata berdiri dengan gemetar. Untuk apa gadis bodoh itu kemari? Dia bisa mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei hei hei, gadis ini jauh lebih cantik daripada si 'Pink itu" salah satu pria mulai menarik paksa tangan Hinata.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau kemari?" aku berteriak dengan cukup keras.

"A-aku i-ingin m-melindungimu S-Sasuke-kun" aku terperangah mendengarnya. Hinata? Ingin melindungiku? Dasar benar-benar gadis bodoh!

"Aku tak perlu perlindunganmu! Cepat pergi dari sini!" aku kembali berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"T-tidak, a-aku t-tidak a-akan m-meninggalkanmu, t-tidak akan pernah" aku bisa melihat jelas senyuman dan airmata diwajahnya.

'Hinata'

Kini bukan tubuhku yang merasakan sakit, melainkan di dadaku- didalam hatiku.

"Hey nona ayo cepat kemari" salah satu dari mereka kembali menarik paksa Hinata untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Lepaskan dia!" aku kembali mencoba berontak, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua pria sialan yang tengah menahan tanganku.

"Keh keh keh, kau ini pria labil. Kau tidak bisa meminta kami untuk melepaskan keduanya. Kau harus memilih diantara mereka" aku tercekat mendengar perkataan pria sialan itu.

"Berengsek! Lepaskan mereka berdua! Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk kalian asalkan lepaskan mereka!" aku tetap berusaha berontak. Aku dapat melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang sangat ketakutan.

"Kami tidak butuh apapun, yang kami butuhkan adalah salah satu dari kedua gadis ini" salah satu pria berjalan mendekatiku, dia langsung meninju bagian perutku, dan itu membuat darah langsung keluar dari mulutku.

"Lebih baik kita lepaskan saja yang ini" salah satu pria berengsek itu menyentuh dagu Sakura. Aku melihat dengan jelas ada airmata diwajahnya, begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Hahhh kau benar, kita bebaskan pria ini dan kekasihnya. Lalu kita akan bersenang-senang dengan gadis manis ini".

' _Bughhhh'_

Satu pukulan keras kembali melayang keperutku, sontak itu langsung membuat diriku terhempas jauh. Dengan pandangan mata yang mula mengabur, aku melihat samar-samar bandit sialan itu melepaskan Sakura, tapi mereka membawa Hinata. Akan ku dapatkan Hinata kembali, tidaka akn kubiarkan mereka menyentuhnya! Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha bangkit. Rasa nyeri diperut dapat kurasakan dengan jelas, darah juga tidak berhenti mengalir dari sudut bibirku.

"S-Sasuke-kun. k-kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura membantuku berdiri, aku melirik ke arah wajahnya, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Telepon polisi Sakura, aku akan mengejar Hinata" dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, aku berjalan ke arah mobilku.

"Apa kau gila S-Sasuke-kun? mereka akan membunuhmu jika kau mengikutinya" Sakura memeluk erat tubuh dari belakang dan menahan agar aku tidak lagi melangkah.

"Aku akan lebih gila jika mereka berani menyentuh Hinata" ku lepaskan lengan Sakura yang melingkar dipinggangku, lalu aku dapat mendengar Sakura yang menangis.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Cepatlah cari bantuan dan telepon polisi. Jika Hinata datang untuk melindungi kita, lalu kenapa tidak kita balas perlindungannya? Apa kau mengerti?" aku menyentuh ujung rambut pink nya, Sakura pun mengangguk, dia mengusap kasar airmata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sebelum pergi, aku menyempatkan untuk mengecup pelan keningnya.

Ku nyalakan mobilku yang hampir rusak karena tabrakan dengan trotoar. ku kemudikan dengan cepat mobil kesayanganku ini, ku tajamkan indra penglihatanku untuk mencari mobil-mobil sialan tadi.

'Hinata'

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Hinata tidak seperti Sakura, gadis itu jauh lebih lemah dari Sakura. Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.  
Kutambahkan kecepatan penuh mobilku untuk mencari mereka. Setelah mengingat kejadian tadi saat disekolah, aku menjadi sangat takut Hinata kenapa-kenapa.

'Ketemu'

Aku menemukan tiga mobil tadi terparkir didepan halaman gedung kosong.

"Aku datang Hinata"

.

.

.

 **Hinata's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku kehilangan kesadaran semenjak salah satu dari mereka menyekap mulutku saat dimobil. Mataku masih berkunang-kunang, dan aku merasakan tanganku diikat keatas.

"Wah wah wah, dia sudah sadar" aku kembali gemetar ketakutan, kakiku benar-benar mati rasa, aku benar-benar takut. Pandanganku mulai jelas, kini aku berada dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran lumayan besar dengan ditemani delapan orang pria. Mereka menggunakan pakaian seragam sekolah, tapi aku tidak tahu darimana asal sekolah mereka.

"Kau ini sangat sexy" salah satu pria mendekatiku, wajahnya tampan, tapi tetap saja dia menakutkan bagiku.

"L-lepaskan aku" aku mulai menangis, aku berusaha menggoyangkan tanganku agar terlepas dari ikatan tali yang mengikatku. Aku bergidik ngeri saat pria ini mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragamku. Pria lainnya terus tertawa dan bersiul, bahkan salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah handycam ditangannya. Mereka mengerubuniku, memperhatikan satu temannya yang sedang melepaskan kancing bajuku.

"A-aku m-mohon j-jangan, l-lepaskan a-aku"

Aku terus menggerakan tubuhku untuk mempersulit bagi pria dihadapanku ini yang tengah membuka kancing seragamku, airmataku mengalir tanpa henti. Semua kancingku telah terbuka, memperlihatkan dadaku yang tertutupi bra.

"Wow, betapa besarnya dada ini"

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar"

"Baka! cepatlah buka semua pakaian nya"

"Ini adalah hari keberuntungan kita"

Mataku terpejam saat meresakan celana dalamku mulai ditarik kebawah.

"A-aku mohon jangan" aku memberanikan diri untuk menendang wajah salah satu dari mereka.

"Gadis kuramg ajar! apa perlu aku mengikat kakinya?"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin lebih baik jika kita bermain dibagian atasnya dulu"

Mataku membelalak seketika saat tangan-tangan mereka mulai menggerayangi dadaku. Ingin rasanya aku menjerit, tapi sepertinya itu akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

' _Brakkkk'_

Aku berhasil mendobrak pintu yang ku yakini mereka semua ada didalam- termasuk Hinata. Mataku membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa ku lihat. Tangan Hinata diikat ke atas dan baju seragamnya juga terbuka, bahkan mereka menyentuh dada Hinata yang masih tertutupi bra.

"Pahlawan telah datang" salah satu dari mereka menghampiri, tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

"Berengsek! Beraninya kalian menyentuh Hinata!" aku benar-benar marah, emosiku memuncak dengan cepat, aku terus menerus memukul wajah pria sialan ini satu persatu.  
Ck, lagi-lagi tanganku berhasil ditahan, dua orang kembali memegang masing-masing tanganku.

' _Bughhhh'_

Wajahku langsung menjadi sasaran para driver sialan ini. Lebam kebiruan dan darah terus mengalir dari setiap sudut wajahku. Aku melihat sepintas ke arah Hinata, gadis itu menangis, dan aku tidak ingin melihat dia menangis Kami-Sama.

"Hentikan! J-jangan pukuli S-Sasuke-kun lagi" Hinata berteriak dengan keras.

"Hinata" aku menyebut namanya dengan lirih.

"Apa gadis ini kekasihmu juga? keh keh keh, ternyata kau rakus juga ya" mereka kembali memukuli perut dan wajahku berkali-kali. Aku dapat mendengar tangisan pilu dari mulut Hinata.

"K-kumohon h-hentikan, j-jangan pukuli Sasuke-kun lagi" airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya. Aku berusaha bangkit, dengan susah payah aku berusaha mednekati Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan tangan terikat.

' _Bughhhh'_

Tubuhku kembali tersungkur ke lantai, tetesan darah kental dari sudut bibirku terus mengotori lantai berwarna putih ini.

"Jarang sekali kami mendapat kepuasaan seperti ini" mereka menendang kaki ku secara bergantian, tendangan yang begitu keras dan menyakitkan.

"Melihat orang tersiksa adalah kepuasaan bagi kami" kerah baju hitam yang ku kenakan langsung ditarik oleh salah satu dari mereka. Menghempaskan tubuhku yang sudah tidak berdaya ke tembok dengan sangat keras, bahkan aku bisa merasakan tulang rusukku yang mulai retak. Secara bergantian mereka memukuli wajahku, dan bahkan mereka menendang bagian perutku.

"Hey! lepaskan ikatan gadis itu! Kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan" salah satu dari mereka melepas ikatan tangan Hinata, suara tertawa terdengar begitu memuakkan yang keluar dari mulut para bajingan ini.

Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku, Hinata berjalan menghampiriku, langkahnya tertatih-tatih, dia juga terus menangis sesenggukan.

"S-Sasuke-kun" telapak tangan halusnya mengusap lembut pipiku yang sudah sangat memar. Ku gerakan salah satu tanganku, berusaha untuk mengancingkan kembali bajunya yang terbuka.

"T-tutuplah tubuhmu"

.

.

.

 **Normal'S POV**

Isakan Hinata sudah tidak terbendung lagi, dengan gemetar ia mencoba mendengarkan perintah Sasuke, kembali mengancingkan baju nya yang telah terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum, pria tampan Uchiha ini tidak ingin tubuh gadisnya dilihat oleh siapapun. Keadaan Sasuke sudah sangat buruk; darah yang tidak berhenti keluar dari sudut bibirnya, lebam dan memar biru terlihat jelas disetiap inci kulit putihnya, pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur, punggung dan kaki yang terasa sangat sakit bila digerakkan.

"Sungguh pemandangan yang mengharukan, bisakah kalian ambilkan aku tissue? Aku ingin menangis disini" bahakan tertawa kembali terdengar setelah salah satu siswa liar itu mengeluarkan gurauan.

"Kita bunuh dia, dan lalu kita buang gadis itu dijalan" dua dari delapan pria itu langsung menyeret tubuh Hinata untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tenaganya tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Sudah ku bilang pada kalian, j-jangan sentuh dia!" Sasuke kembali bangkit, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dia mengusap kasar darah disudut bibirnya. Dengan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya dengan keras untuk meninju salah satu wajah mereka. Namun apa daya, itu semua hanya sia-sia. Sasuke kembali dihajar habis-habisan oleh para siswa berandal ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu terisak menangis melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir untuk gadismu itu?"

Mata Hinata membulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersungkur hanya diam, perlahan kepalanya mendongak untuk memandang ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, k-kau adalah gadis bodoh yang pernah ku cintai. M-maafkan aku karena telah menduakanmu, m-maaf karena aku telah berselingkuh dan maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Tapi sungguh, t-tidak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu. S-sebentar lagi hari jadi kita yang ke l-lima tahun, aku masih berharap kita dapat merayakannya bersama. Aku mencintaimu, s-sangat mencintaimu"

Sasuke berpikir kalau ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya dia telah meminta maaf pada Hinata karena telah berselingkuh, Sasuke juga telah mengatakan pada Hinata kalau dia masih sangat mencintai Hinata. Sasuke sadar hal itu sekarang, dia jauh lebih takut hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata dibanding dengan Sakura.

"Hanya itu? apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan? kami masih bisa memberimu banyak waktu" salah satu pria memainkan pisau dengan tangannya, pisau yang tampak terlihat sangat tajam.

"T-tidak ada, h-hanya itu. Kalian bisa membunuhku" mata onyx Sasuke hanya terus memandang ke arah Hinata. Hinata terpaku mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan. Airmata kembali menumpuk pada pelupuk matanya, lalu kembali menetes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berteriak, dia terus meronta agar berhasil melepaskan cengkraman para pria yang memegang tangannya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama aja- nihil.

Dua orang pria telah memegang masing-masing tangan Sasuke, sedangkan seorang pria lain telah berdirii didepan Sasuke dengan jarak 2meter, ditangannya terdapat pisau yang siap dihunuskan ke perut Uchiha malang ini.

"Kumohon jangan! hentikan!" Hinata terus berteriak, dia tidak mau melihat orang yang dia cintai mati terbunuh dihadapannya.

"Aku akan merekam adegan ini"

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat pembunuhan seperti ini"

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi rekor baru untuk kita, hahahaha!"

Saat mereka masih asyik berbincang-bincang menertawakan detik-detik terakhir Sasuke, dari bawah gedung terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi.

"A-apa?"

"Polisi? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu lokasi kita?"

"Ck, sial!"

"Jangan panik! kita masih bisa kabur dari sini"

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke, dia tersenyum, Sakura telah berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Apa? jadi gadis 'Pink yang melapor?"

"Kurang ajar!"

' _Bughhhh'_

Sasuke kembali ditendang pada bagian perut. Tapi justru Sasuke langsung membalasnya dengan tertawa, terlihat jelas bibirnya yang membentuk seringai.

"K-kalian akan tamat" nada dingin yang terlontar dari Sasuke membuat ke delapan pria ini tersentak.

"Tempat ini sudah kami kepung! Cepatlah keluar dan menyerah!"

Terdengar suara lantang dari bawah, polisi-polisi juga mulai memasuki gedung berlantai 15 ini.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka" sebagian para siswa liar ini mulai meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Tapi sebagian lagi masih enggan untuk meninggalkan keduanya, mereka masih belum puas.

"Berengsek! padahal sebentar lagi adalah pucaknya" siswa berandal yang memegang pisau terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi"

Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghampiri Sasuke, langkah gontai nya berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tersungkur tak berdaya dilantai. Sasuke sendiri pun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia tersenyum melihat keadaan Hinata yang baik-baiik saja tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Tapi senyuman itu hanya sementara, mata gelapnya membelalak dengan sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Itu semua bagaikan _Slow Motion~_

Siswa liar yang tengah memegang pisau juga langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, dia bersiap untuk menghunuskan pisau ke perut Uchiha bungsu ini. Dia tidak mau pergi sebelum berhasil membunuh Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan bahaya pun langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya membungkuk tepat didepan Sasuke yang tersungkur dan...

' _Crakkkk'_

Sepasang mata amethsyt bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx, tapi kedua tatapan itu mengartikan pandangan yang berbeda.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"S-Sasuke-kun k-kau b-baik-baik saja?" Hinata merasakan rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke segera berusaha bangkit, lalu merengkuh tubuh gadis mungil dihadapannya, membawanya erat dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan siswa tadi langsung melarikan diri keluar, dia juga sempat mengumpat karena salah sasaran.

Sasuke semakin panik saat melihat perut bagian belakang Hinata mengeluarkan banyak darah, pisau juga masih bertengger dengan setia disana. Seragam putih gadis Hyuuga ini mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

' _Tes'_

 _'Tes_

 _'Tes'_

Airmata mulai meneteas dari mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat melihat keadaan Hinata. Baru pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan rasa takut yang begitu kuat.

"H-Hinata, bertahanlah, k-kau pasti bisa bertahan, bantuan akan datang"

"S-Sasuke-kun, b-benarkah k-kau m-masih m-mencintaiku?" Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya mulai melemah.

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, airmata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"A-aku juga sangat m-mencintaimu S-Sasuke-kun" tangan Hinata meraih pipi Sasuke, lalu mengusap airmata pemuda tampan itu.

"K-kau pernah b-berjanji padaku H-Hinata, k-kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku! apa kau dengar Hinata? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian didunia ini!" Sasuke menggenggam kuat tangan Hinata, mencium punggung tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"K-kita bisa memulai semua dari awal Hinata. K-kau sangat berarti untukku, k-kau segalanya untukku" ditempelkannya pipi Sasuke pada pipi chubby Hinata, sesekali bibir yang penuh darah itu mencium lembut pipi Hinata. Hinata merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, napasnya semakin lemah, bahkan rasanya sulit sekali untuk bernapas. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengendong tubuh Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi kedua kaki nya tidak bisa digerakkan akibat tendangan-tendangan yang dia alami.

"Siapapun tolong kami! kumohon tolong kami!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras, berharap para polisi itu tahu dimana posisi nya sekarang.

"S-Sasuke-kun, b-berjanjilah s-satu hal p-padaku, b-berjanjilah k-kau akan s-sering mengunjungi m-makam ku nanti" isakan Sasuke semakin menjadi setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata, dia tidak mampu menjawab. Hinata berusaha mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, diciumnya perlahan pipi Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Hinata telah mampu mengatakan betapa dia mencintai pemuda Uchiha ini, dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, hanya airmata yang mewakili betapa hancurnya dirinya saat ini. Sasuke merasakan tubuh mungil Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Hinata! kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Hinata, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" Sasuke terus mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata, walau dia tahu Hinata telah tiada, tapi dia belum bisa menerima semua ini.

"Buka matamu Hime" isakan Sasuke terdengar jelas sangat pilu, airmatanya menetes tepat diwajah Hinata. Dia peluk erat tubuh gadis yang sangat dia cintai ini, memeluk tubuh gadis yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

.

Dimalam itu, malam penuh tragedi bagi Sasuke. Tragedi dimana dia menyaksikan kematian Hinata dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian tragis itu, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah.

Seminggu sejak kematian Hinata, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi pribadinya yang berbeda. Dia juga telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sasuke sering menyendiri, dia tidak berbicara jika itu bukan hal penting. Para fans girl nya pun menjadi enggan untuk mendekati idolanya, karena mereka tahu hati Sasuke masih sangat berkabung. Sasuke juga tidak mau masuk sekolah beberapa hari, karena menurut Sasuke ada banyak sekali kenangan yang dia lalui bersama Hinata disekolah itu.

Setiap Sasuke bangun tidur, bantalnya selalu basah karena airmatanya selalu mengalir- selalu seperti pagi.  
Dia selalu memimpikan Hinata, Sasuke juga selalu dapat merasakan kehadiran gadis itu saat dia tertidur.

Sasuke juga selalu memandangi foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum, lalu pemuda Uchiha ini berkata...

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tidak bisa jika bukan kau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup jika tidak bersamamu Hinata"

Sasuke selalu berdoa pada Kami-Sama, dia memohon pada langit agar dapat melihat Hinata lagi, walau itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sasuke juga selalu mengumamkan kalau dia ingin sekali melihat dan memegang Hinata lagi. Sasuke sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata. Sasuke seperti orang bodoh sekarang, dia kehilangan arah tujuannya.

Tapi setidaknya Sasuke punya cara tersendiri untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, yaitu dengan mengunjungi makam Hinata setiap pulang sekolah. Sasuke juga akan selalu membawakan bunga untuk gadisnya yang telah tiada, dia akan bercerita banyak tentang kegiatan kesehariannya pada batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan, dia akan menutup hatinya untuk gadis manapun. Dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan perempuan lain. Karena bagi Sasuke, tidak akan ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi Hinata dihatinya- tidak akan ada yang seperti Hinata.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maaf jika ending nya buruk dan maaf jika harus 'Sad Ending'**


End file.
